Finance Envy or Attack of the 50 Foot Bean Counter
by Mishiko Shinsei
Summary: Slight AU. Almost a prequel to 'Yami no Karaoke'. TaTari. TsuSoka. Others. Disclaimer: Just own the words, not the folks.


Disclaimer: Just own the words, not the folks.

**Watari**

All she has to do is bat her pretty little eyelashes and he comes running.

Well, that's not exactly true. I mean, she does have pretty little eyelashes, but she doesn't bat them. At least not that I've seen. But he is at her beck-and-call.

Jolene. I don't know her family name. I don't think anyone does. All we know is her given name, Jolene, which isn't Japanese at all. Tsuzuki found out that her dad was Japanese, but that her mom was from somewhere in South America. Or was that the American South? I'm not sure. When he told Bon and I about her, he was also finishing up the last slices of cake Wakaba made him for his birthday. So we caught about every third word, even when he repeated himself.

That was really, really good cake.

So, Jolene, the new manager of the JunMaCho Accounting department, arrived about five months ago. Tsuzuki knew her life story in less than two weeks. She talks more than he does, which is actually a bit frightening when I think about it. They hit it off pretty well and have done lunch several times. Hisoka, Tatsumi and I joined them for an early dinner once, which I think is what really led to my/our current dilemma. I never get to see Tatsumi any more. Well, except at home. He's always working. At first, I thought something more was going on until I showed up unannounced at her office a few times. To my dismay, (honestly, an affair might have been easier to handle) they were always knee deep in paperwork, arguing about money, or intensely discussing their personal portfolios, or JunMaCho's overall financial state.

So, that day at dinner, we sat a favorite outdoor café of Tsuzuki's on Chijou. It was early spring and Jolene had been heading accounting for three months. Tsuzuki and Jolene dominated the conversations, us novice talkers nowhere near their league. Well, I guess I'd be more of an 'apprentice talker' to their being the Masters. Tatsumi and especially Hisoka would probably qualify for remedial classes. But they were lively and entertaining and I enjoyed listening to them touch on all of the subjects they did.

I could see Tatsumi had grown bored listening to the chatter, the thought running through his head of 'By the Gods, another idiot. And I have to work with her.' Bon looked ready to blow a gasket and did eventually.

"Tsuzuki," he'd snapped, standing abruptly, "could you possibly shut up for just two minutes?" I could see the puppy ears and tail form immediately and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Sokaaa! You're so mean," he whined, pouting. Hisoka threw his hands up with a noise of displeasure and stomped into the restaurant.

"Soookaaaa! Where are you going?" Tsuzuki padded after him.

"By the Gods, can't I even pee in peace?" he grumbled.

"So mean," Tsuzuki whimpered, 'ears' and 'tail' drooping as he followed him inside.

As I finished giggling, Jolene turned to Tatsumi and inquired, "So, how long have they been married?"

Tatsumi spit out the tea he was drinking and I laughed some more.

"What?" she grinned, looking back and forth between us, "They're together, right?"

Calming to a chuckle, I replied for Tatsumi who was busy trying to make sure the tea didn't stain one of his favorite ties.

"Um…not exactly," I retorted.

"What do you mean," she leaned into me, he chin on her linked fingers.

That's when I realized how gorgeous she is. Thick, bouncy, waist length auburn locks, flawless skin, ample bosom, piercing green eyes; man! She must have had to beat them off with a stick when she was alive.

"Watari," she'd called, pulling me from a rather erotic daydream.

"Sorry," I blushed. "I was just thinking about something."

"Oh. So, about Tsuzuki and Kurosaki, what did you mean by 'not exactly?"

"Well, Tsuzuki is madly in love with Kurosaki, we just call him Hisoka, but Hisoka has some other "life" issues to overcome. Not to mention he's fairly unapproachable. Though Tsuzuki is the only one who can coax something like a smile from him."

"Wow," she'd stated, leaning back in her chair. "It was just so obvious when I saw them that they were together. I guess it's only a matter of time."

"Yep," I'd agreed.

She'd looked at Tatsumi.

"You're the secretary of the Shokan, right?

Tatsumi nodded.

"You do realize that your accounting software is out of date, don't you?"

He'd started, and then narrowed his eyes at her.

"How so?" He'd ventured.

She'd then launched into full-blown accountant-speak. Tatsumi brightened when he realized they spoke they same language and responded in that same foreign tongue. They quickly lost my interest and I decided to make a bathroom run myself before going to look for Bon and Tsuzuki; they'd been gone for a while.

Exiting the bathroom, I spotted them at a secluded table, talking softly, Hisoka not pulling away when Tsuzuki lightly took him hand. Hmm. Maybe they were a couple now. If so, they'd certainly kept a low profile. I stood and watched them for a few minutes; long enough to catch Tsuzuki's shy smile and light kiss to Hisoka's lips. Well! That answered that!

Deciding that they needed their privacy, I made my way back to Tatsumi and Jolene. They'd escalated to a polite yell and were drawing stares from the other patrons. As we'd long since paid our bill, I'd suggested a continuation of their conversation elsewhere.

"What about Tsuzuki and Hisoka," she'd inquired.

"They won't be joining us," I'd replied, urging then to stand and exit.

"Oh?" Tatsumi raised an eyebrow.

Yes, it seems Jolene was right, they are in a relationship, and right now they seem to be on a date," I'd reported.

An amused Jolene and a stunned Tatsumi allowed me to drag them someplace secluded so we could transport back to Meifu. We parted ways after a few minutes and an exchange of phone numbers. The next morning, Jolene had called Tatsumi while we enjoyed our morning coffee, and thus began the regular disappearance of my partner.

I look at my watch again: 8:00pm. We were supposed to have left here almost two hours ago! But 'Jo called', that was Tatsumi's new mantra, at about 6:15 pm promising 'they'd be done in a few minutes'. Liar.


End file.
